


truly

by taeminki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: Hyunjin has a sentimental moment, in which he misses the way things used to be.





	truly

He was the sound of a grey sweater brushing the paws of a blue sweater when the night was young and the music was soft, and two bodies came together to dance. He was the breeze of a desk fan drying the thin sweat that dipped into collar bones because the room was warm; but the dancing never stopped. He was the breath of a giggle that tickled Hyunjin's jaw, and made him feel alive again. He was the bump of two knees as one of them moved the wrong way; and there, again, was his little giggle that shivered Hyunjin and made him fall in love all over again. He was the tickle of hair against Hyunjin's slightly damp collar bone that just felt so _okay_ , because he was meant to be there all along.

Maybe Hyunjin missed those days. Maybe things weren't much different now, except their house was now a home, because they built the interior out of their own shopping sprees and birthday presents, and it was no longer the living room of Hyunjin's mother's house. They were in their second year of college, not high school, and maybe things were scarier now. Maybe they didn't have enough time for each other anymore; and they were _barely_  adults.

Maybe Hyunjin was so, _so_  afraid of the future.

Han Jisung had always been Hyunjin's youth. When Hyunjin started to grow up too fast, it was with Jisung that he found himself enjoying those stupid kid games that he should have been able to love on his own. When Hyunjin forgot how to play hide and seek, Jisung covered his eyes with a blindfold and ran around the living room making Hyunjin chase him; but Jisung had grown up, too, and knew enough to catch Hyunjin when he tripped over the coffee table, and loved enough to kiss the little bruise on his knee.

Han Jisung was studying biology, now.

Hwang Hyunjin was terrified of the future, because Jisung had always been his youth, and it seemed, now, that they were both growing out of it. He grasped desperately for any time with Jisung-- a cup of hot chocolate on Friday morning, when neither one of them had a class before 10:00-- a board game on a Saturday night, when studying got too much and there were just few enough colorful pieces not to tick their headaches-- shy kisses between classes, when the two happened to see each other and they snuck one in before anyone could see.

These little moments were proving fewer and fewer-- and it had happened before. Finals snuck up and studying took up most of their time. It had happened twice before. They always bounced back. It was _so normal_ , but Hyunjin didn't like it--

\--and it was just this time; it was _just this time_ that he didn't like it. He was uncomfortable the first time, but he was also focused, and he ended up doing really well on his calculus exam. The second time, he was used to it. By the second time, he knew exactly what was going to happen, because it had already happened. This time-- this time was scary. This time, it was too much pressure, and too much stress, and even though Hyunjin _knew_  the two were going to drift apart, and wouldn't have time for each other (even though it was mutual, and Hyunjin didn't have time for Jisung, either), he was scared.

Hyunjin called Jisung's name.

Jisung didn't respond for a moment, as he was tucked over the desk, writing notes from an open book. Hyunjin was less busy, despite having more books open-- an astrology book _and_  a chemistry book (not to mention the notebook just under his chest). Jisung looked up, and asked, "Yes?"

Hyunjin didn't have anything to say. He told Jisung, "I love you," and Jisung smiled softly at him, "I love you, too."

Hyunjin looked back down at his book. He couldn't focus, though. Wood scraped wood and Jisung was standing up, and he gently climbed onto the bed with Hyunjin, settling himself across Hyunjin's back, tucking his hands under Hyunjin's stomach. He hooked his chin over Hyunjin's shoulder, and asked, right into his ear, "What's wrong?"

( _He was the breath of a giggle that ticked Hyunjin's jaw, and made him feel alive again_ \-- except, this time, his giggle was closer to Hyunjin's ear, and he had gotten taller, closer to Hyunjin's height, recently, and if they were standing, perhaps Jisung _would_  reach his ear by now.)

"Dance with me." Hyunjin breathed quickly, turning his head to peek at Jisung. Jisung had a frown over his eyes, and a purse about his lips. Hyunjin wanted to kiss him. Jisung was pulling away before he could.

"Okay."

Jisung got up, and held a hand out for Hyunjin. Hyunjin scrambled out of bed, too-- not nearly as quiet and calm as Jisung had. Jisung laughed; even his laugh was more mature, now, but Hyunjin didn't love him any less for it. He held Jisung's palms-- so much more coordinated and pretty than when they were young. They moved together with no music, except Jisung was laughing and Hyunjin laughed, too, and that was all the music they needed.

Things had changed. Their steps were more in-sync and they had no reason to be quiet. Jisung's giggles were more particular and easily classified as _laughter_  now. His breath reached Hyunjin's ear but he didn't lean in far enough to let it reach, because they were no longer too shy to look into each other's eyes. They were intolerant to the heat so their arms were bare, and there was no sound when their wrists rubbed together. Their steps were coordinated and their knees didn't knock, and there was no reason to laugh except each other's companies.

(Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin, though, would always be Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin; and that would always be enough for both of them.)


End file.
